Planning and Evaluation is a critical component of a complex program such as this tripartite partnership between MSM, TU and the UABCCC. Planning and evaluation has been an integral part of the current Partnership between our institutions under the U56 and P20 mechanism. However, some modifications in the planning and evaluation process have been made to meet the needs of the U54 Partnership and are outlined/described in this section.